Different types of screws and screwdrivers have been developed over centuries. The basic concept is for the screwdriver to be used to insert a complementary screw where the head of the screw mates with the screwdriver allowing for the force of the turning of the screw to be used to either insert the screw or remove the screw. The purpose of the screw is to attach or strengthen parts which typically include metal, wood, plastic, concrete or other composites to something else or to the same composite. While the screw and screwdriver can put things together, often the turning and torque associated with the turning of the screw either for its insertion or removal results in problems to the screw. The screwdriver can slip off the screw during the insertion or removal process damaging the head of the screw. In such cases the screw or bolt must thereafter be drilled in order to ease it out of a hole.
Screws have been developed to allow for better connections with the screwdriver. Improvements to the design of screws has continued but there has not been an effective and cost efficient design of screws that allows for a locking between the screw and screwdriver during the insertion and removal process. The present invention overcomes the present problems providing for a temporary interlocking mechanism between the screw face and the inserting screwdriver design.